


dandelion wishes

by Oceantail



Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [17]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Skephalo Week, this is their DSMP characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail
Summary: Skeppy was five when his parents told him that if he blew on a dandelion, it would grant him a wish.He was seventeen when he picked a dandelion and wished for a best friend.~~~Skephalo Week, Day 7: Wishes
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo
Series: Oceantail's MCYT fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003056
Comments: 13
Kudos: 132





	dandelion wishes

Skeppy was five when his parents told him that if he blew on a dandelion, it would grant him a wish. 

Skeppy was six when his parents died. He stomped on all the dandelions in their front yard and ran away without looking back, portaling away to another pocket dimension, another server. 

Skeppy was fifteen and he had traveled across _worlds_. He jumped from place to place, server to server, never really settling down. Even his own server, the InvadedLands, never really saw it’s founder that often. He traveled with whatever he happened to have in his inventory, hopping from place to place. If you were lucky you could catch a glimpse of him playing Bedwars or Skywars in the hypixel lobbies before he nick-ed, but overall, the man was a mystery. 

Skeppy was a wanderer, but part of him never wanted to be. 

Skeppy was seventeen when he picked a dandelion and made a wish. It was a stupid wish, he already had friends he’d made over the years, friends from _dozens_ of servers, friends to greet him when he returned back to servers he’d already been to. 

It was stupid to wish for a best friend. 

Skeppy was nineteen when he befriended a demon on the Dream Team’s server. In all honesty, the Dream SMP was a disaster. He had never lived in a server with so much chaos and wars and goddamn politics involved. 

He still built a house with his best friend at the end of the Prime Path and thrived despite the chaos. 

Skeppy was twenty when he realized it had been a year since he’d traveled to another server not including brief visits. 

Skeppy was twenty-one when he planted a row of dandelions in the front yard of their mansion. When Bad asked him why, Skeppy just hugged him. 

_“Because my wish came true.”_

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap on Skephalo Week!! I hope you guys enjoyed :]
> 
> Comments appreciated!


End file.
